My new variety of chrysanthemum was discovered by me at West Chicago, Ill., growing as a sport in a field of plants of the variety "Hartmann's Dignity" (U.S. Plant. Pat. No. 4,377) being grown in greenhouse for commercial purposes, as well as part of a continuous program carried on for the development of new and improved chrysanthemum varieties. The nature of this sport, as well as its distinctive color, led me to reproduce it as a new plant by means of cuttings from the original stem and subsequent propagation of the new plant by vegetative cuttings through several successive generations has shown its distinctive character to hold true and to appear to be firmly fixed. This has resulted in the new plant being selected for commercial exploitation and its propagation on a commercial scale is now being done at Parrish, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill.